


It's Fun to Lose and to Pretend

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [27]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double-Ended Dildo, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female Sabretooth, Genderswap, Lesbians, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Scratching, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, female Wolverine, porn with pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Sabretooth and Wolverine are girls. They fight. They fuck. The end.





	It's Fun to Lose and to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nirvana.

Victoria and Logan fight, they always do. And sometimes, the fight ends up with the smaller woman beaten, Victoria scooping up the curvy brunette's bruised, bleeding body to throw over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and take somewhere more private. Sometimes Logan wakes, face down and a sharp-clawed hand holding her round, toned butt. She doesn't usually struggle then. Sometimes she stays out.  
Victoria will dump her on the bed, run a painted razor-sharp nail down her body to cut away her clothes, taking no care not to nick the curvy body under them, then strips her own clothes. By the time she licks the blood from the healed cuts, Logan is always awake, never protesting. From there it goes two ways. Either the blonde will spread Wolverine's legs, nosing into a tangled long bush to lap a massive tongue at her pussy, taking pleasure in the ripe, musky, fertile animal scent, almost overwhelming this close up, the salty taste and the sheer sounds Logan makes at the rough licking, striving to control the pleasure before letting it control her, screaming and squirming and squirting as she comes.  
Option two is going straight to the strap on, a massive double-ended number with a black faux-leather harness, just flexible enough to adjust to two cunts comfortably.  
Option two has Logan bent over the bed, lying on it facedown, pert wide butt and hairy wet pussy on an obscene display, as Victoria steps into the straps and pushes one end into herself, tightening the straps as her own inner muscles tighten from stimulation. Then, without much ado, she rams into the smaller woman, relishing the way Logan moans, her wet snatch stretching abruptly far beyond what a normal girl could enjoy. Neither was ever normal, though.  
"Good bitch", moans Victoria as she ruts away, "such a nice sloppy cunt." Logan just grunts and thrusts back, impaling herself further.  
"Gonna fuck your whore cunt so loose, you won't even feel a cock fucking it. They'll hafta go two at a time, or use your mouth and ass instead. Or maybe all at fucking once."  
Sometimes, Victoria spanks or scratches Logan, enjoying the way the brunette mixes screams of pain and pleasure, the way the tasty round tits bounce when she jerks or squirms.  
Sometimes, Logan is on her fours instead. Victoria is too big for the strap on to put a visible bulge in her belly, but Logan isn't, and Creed loves that it does. She splays a clawed hand over the smaller brunette's waist, feeling the way the toy pushes into her skin when she penetrates her. The better leverage means the sex is even rougher, and Logan feels her pussy bruising even as it spasms in orgasm, the immediate healing leaving it tingling and delectably oversensitive.  
There is no fixed end point to this excercise, no aim except to fuck till both are satisfied. Victoria strips off the strapon then, sits on Logan's face to let the smaller woman lick her clean (and maybe, if she feels like it, and she usually does, to another orgasm or several), playing with Logan's full, firm tits, sharp claws scratching tender flesh and teasing erect nipples until she decides to grasp and twist, until she's had her fill and slides down Logan's body to return the favor.


End file.
